


Le Troisième frère

by Opale021



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, More tags later, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opale021/pseuds/Opale021
Summary: Et si ce ne fut pas des jumeaux qui naquirent cette nuit-là, mais plutôt des triplés ? Seize ans après les événements de la nuit bleue, un mystérieux adolescent arrive à la Croix Vraie. Qui est cet étrange personnage connu seulement des jumeaux Okumura et de Sir Phéles ? Venez découvrir le troisième fils de Satan dans de toutes nouvelles aventures qui feront trembler les deux mondes.





	Le Troisième frère

Chapitre 1:Appel à l'aide.

L'histoire commence dans une certaine académie pour gosses de riches – qui faisait par la même occasion office d'école pour les apprentis exorcistes. En parlant d'exorcistes en devenir, on put voir l'un d'eux, possédant un sabre et de magnifiques yeux lapis-lazuli courir en cherchant un endroit calme pour téléphoner. Si on l'observait bien, on pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient étrangement, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Il s'arrêta finalement dans un coin désert (vous savez, la petite cour avec la fontaine au milieu), prit son portable et sélectionna un numéro. Il colla l'appareil à son oreille alors que des larmes traîtresses coulaient sur ses joues et que les sanglots commençaient à l'étreindre à la gorge.

\- Allô, Bastien à l'appareil.

\- B-Bastien ? C'est Rin, tu peux dire à nii-san de venir me r-rejoindre s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Rin ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?!

\- D-dis juste à a-aniki de venir, Bastien, c'est vrai-vraiment urgent.

\- T'as gagné gamin, je le préviens tout de suite, il devrait être là demain après-midi, d'accord ?

\- O-oui, merci Bastien.

\- De rien, à bientôt.

\- Bye.

Rin Okumura, car c'était bien lui, raccrocha et observa le ciel ou l'on voyait le soleil céder sa place à la lune. Il sourit malgré ses larmes et décida de retourner au dortoir avant le couvre-feu.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans une salle éclairée de seulement quelques bougies, le dénommé Bastien parlait avec un bien étrange garçon, appuyé contre une panthère possédant deux queues et une paire d'immenses ailes.

\- Alors comme ça, quelqu'un à osé blesser Rin au point de le faire pleurer ?

\- Hn, que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Ne l'as-tu pas déjà deviné, Bastien ? Lorsque l'un de mes frères a besoin de moi, j'y vais, il n'y a pas à chercher. Je pars dans dix minutes, dit l'adolescent en se levant. Kimera, on y va ma belle.

A cet ordre, le félin se releva et suivit son maître, qui fut stoppé par l'adulte.

\- Hey, gamin.

\- Hm ?

\- Ne leur montre ta puissance que si c'est absolument nécessaire, d'accord ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Enfin ! Prends soin de toi, ok ?

\- Comptes sur moi, gamin.

\- À la prochaine !

\- Allez, file !

L'adolescent partit en riant, suivi de son familier. Bastien n'eut qu'une pensé en le voyant partir :

"Que Dieu ait pitié des exorcistes."


End file.
